Teacher's Pet
by dracolov
Summary: What happenes when Hermione finds out her new favorite potion teacher.Mrs. Speller is blacking mailing Draco Malfoy for sex. HGDM Blaise too kind of dark
1. A New potions teacher

A/N; I need a beta for this story. I am really bad at spelling and grammar. Also I am finishing up two other stories. So please be patient. Also I doing this in Draco Pov most of the time just so you know.

Summery: What happen when Hermione find out her new favorite potion teacher. 'Mrs. Speller is blacking mailing Draco Malfoy for sex? Hermione over hears Mrs. Speller telling Draco if he doesn't sleep with her, then he will fail her class. Draco is sort on chooses, do to everything he has been put through. He knows no one would believe him… Or would they?

And yeah I don't own Harry potter or any of then people init.

Chapter One: 'A New Potions Teacher.'

It was a nice day outside for a fly, Draco Malfoy thought as he made his way to his potions class. Draco was extremely gifted with potions. He had always been the best at it. Though there was one person that was just as good as him, but he wouldn't think about _'her'_. Most everyone thought Snape had just gave Draco good grades because he was his favorite student, but that wasn't true at all.

Draco worked hard to get good grades. Though he was still only second best in all other classes, he was the best in potions. 'And this year I can prove it, because Snape is no longer alive.' Draco half smiled as he walked into the class room and took a set. (Snape had been killed by an unknown person. This was all that was known) Draco had been though hell over the summer, but was not charged with anything, because no one could prove he had done anything at all.

However good of news that was, he now found no one would believe a single thing he said outside of class. After six year, most all Death Eaters left him alone and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had told Draco as long as he didn't talk about what he know, then his family was safe. All and all, things where slowly getting better for him.

Draco sat alone in the far back as the class filled with students. They were all talking about their summers. Draco eyes caught sight of the Head Girl, who he had the displeasure of sharing living spaces with. Hermione Granger was, of course, the Head Girl. She walked along with her head held high, books in hand and friends in tow. Draco hated the sight of them. He turned away and looked on to the new teacher, who had just come in.

Mrs. Speller wasn't a bad looking 36 year old woman. She was tall, thin, slightly tan, her long black hair was curled at the ends and her dark green eyes sparkled. She dressed like a lady and held herself elegantly. Little was known about Mrs. Speller's husband, other then the fact that he had a lot of money and thought his wife need to get out of the house more. Which almost every boy in the school was grateful for. Draco could care less; he didn't really like the snobby women of the rich. Mainly because all they ever wanted was money and a famous name. Draco had figured that out early on in life.

"Good morning class, today is the first day of your last year and instead of sitting in this cold, damp room, you will all be happy to hear we are going outside. Please get your things together." Mrs. Speller smiled at her class. "Also you will be working in groups of two or three, and before you get to excited I have already picked who you will be working with. You will find your partner or partners here on this sheet. Once you know who your partner is find them and then I will give you a list, TOGETHER you and your partner will find everything on the list. You may need to walk into the frosted, but no more then 5 or 6 feet." She looked over the class and smiled. "Come, come don't be shy."

Draco picked up his things and walked to the front of the classroom. As he neared the front, he felt someone looking at him. He looked around to find Mrs. Speller looking at him oddly. Draco felt almost naked the way she was looking at him; he decided he must be imagining things when he heard a voices next to him.

"She made us partners." Hermione snorted as she stood next to him. She wasn't close or anything, she was just there because she had to be. Draco looked at her for a moment and then shrugged.

"I'll take half of the list you take the other half and when we've got everything on the list, we'll turn it in. That is still working together." He smirked at her and she nodded in agreement. Mrs. Speller came over and handed them a list. Draco began to split up the list and handed Hermione half, when Hermione spoke again.

"It says after we have everything on the list we are to list all the different potions that can be made with them. Then pick one and next week make it together." She looked slightly annoyed.

"We'll worry about that when we come to it." Draco then turned and left the room. Hermione was not too far behind him.

(Later)

Draco sat under the trees with his half of the list all done. Granger had just joined him at that moment. They both wordlessly pulled out there books and began to find all the potions they could make with the ingredients on the list. Draco began to feel like someone was looking at him. When he looked up he saw Mrs. Speller was looking at him again. He felt oddly uneasy as she openly stared at him. Draco looked down at his book trying to act like he hadn't noticed her stares.

"I found 13, how many did you find?" Hermione asked him as she looked up from her book. She thought he looked edgy, but after a moment it disappeared and he sneered at her.

"Hold on, I'm still looking." He looked annoyed and as he went to go back to his book, Mrs. Speller called everyone to come closer to her. Hermione gathered up all the ingredients and lists, then of course her stuff. As she got up Draco spoke up. "I found 13 as well." He then took half the ingredients and went to join his friend Blaise Zabini in the group. Blaise had got Potter for a partner, so he was looking quite annoyed.

"I take it you had fun with Potter." Draco smirked as he stepped up next to his best friend.

"Gods, that kid is fucking stupid. I swear he didn't have a clue whathalf of the list even was." Blaise snarled before pushing back his black hair. "How was Miss Bitch I Know It All?" Draco let out a soft snicker.

"We didn't say more then ten words to each other. So it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Draco said before Mrs. Speller stared to talk about classes. Blaise landed over and say softly. "I'd love to show that woman what a real man is like." Draco would have replied, but it appeared Mrs. Speller had heard Blaise's comment.

"Mr. Zabini I am afraid you will never be man enough for me. Now put your pecker back in your pants and listen up." The whole class burst out laughing. Draco tried to hold back; but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry mate she got you good." Draco laughed as Mrs. Spellertried tocalm the class down. Blaise was as red as a tomato as he tried to compose himself. Once class was dismissed Draco felt a tap on his shoulder, He turned to see Mrs. Speller standing behind him. She got very close to his ear and whispered.

"Mr. Zabini maybe not man enough, but you are." She then pinched Draco's ass and walked away. Draco was so stunned he didn't move or even breathe until she was out of sight. He looked around to find no one had seen her do that. 'No one is going to believe me, about this.' Draco decided it wasn't worth telling anyways and went to his next class.


	2. What she was after

A/N: beta

Chapter Two

Draco's day went by slowly. Most of his classes were boring as always. When lunch came Draco ate very little. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was looking at him. He knew who it was and felt like a piece of meat on display. Draco didn't like this feeling so he left the Great Hall.

"Malfoy!" Draco heard Granger calling from behind him. He stopped and waited for her. Once she was next to him he glared at her, out of habit.

"What do you want mudblood?" He sneered at her. She glared at him, but said nothing. She pulled out some paper.

"We didn't pick out which potion we were going to do." She went tried to hand him a paper, but he stepped away.

"I don't care pick whichever one you want." With that he walked off down the hall. He didn't know that he had just made Hermione extremely happy with his answer. As Draco walked around the corner he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder, he turned to tell Granger to leave him alone, but found it was Mrs. Speller. "Oh, um Mrs. Speller can I help you?" He asked the woman.

Before Draco could react she had pushed him up against the wall and was kissing him deeply. Draco felt her hand run down to rub his member and squeeze it. Draco gasped in spares and shock. When she let go Draco blinked, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open.

"Do you Mr. Malfoy have patrol tonight?" She asked as she smoothed out his hair. He nodded 'yes' as he felt her hand crease his cheek. "Good, I want you to stop by my offices and Mr. Malfoy that is not a request." She then walked away as if nothing had just happened.

Draco felt very uneasy as he picked up his books, witch he had dropped on the floor. The rest of Draco day had went by so fast it was shocking. He had done his homework and ate dinner, the whole time he could feel Mrs.Speller watching him. It was unnerving to have known she was looking at him.

As Draco went to the Heads room he felt like something bad was going to happen to him. Of course that was to say something worse then finding out his new potions teacher had the hots for him. 'Maybe this is some sort of set up to get me thrown out of school. I mean, she's a married woman and a teacher! It's got to be a set-up or something like that.'

He got to the wall between two flags; one bearing a lion and the other a snake. "Hero eyes." The wall split open and he stepped into the Heads common room. Draco sighed as he looked at the clock; it was almost time for his patrol shift.

"Gods, what a day!" Hermione sighed as she stepped into the common room. She walked past Draco, putting her books down on her desk. "I like the new potions master, she's a hoot." At first Draco thought she was talking to him; until he saw a red haired girl walk past him to join Hermione. Draco turned making his way to his room. "She was so funny and she got that Zabimi kid real good." She smiled at the memory.

"That is Zabini." Draco said as he went to open his door. Hermione looked over at him.

"What?" She asked as ifshe just noticed him.

"His name is Zabini, you called him Zabimi." He opened his door and stepped inside. "Also I think she's kind of creepy." He then shut his door and began to get undressed. Finding some of his nicest closes, just because he liked to look good. He fixed his hair, making sure every hair was in place. Draco finally went out to do his patrol.

It was around 11 pm when he stopped in front of Mrs. Speller's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on it. Draco heard Mrs. Speller call for him to come in. He stepped inside and shut the door. "Mrs. Speller you asked me to stop by, so here I am."

Draco eyes just about came out of his head, when Mrs. Speller stepped into the room in a sexy little number. She sat down on her desk and pointed for Draco to take a seat. He slowly walked across the room and sat down.

"Mrs. Speller if…" she cut him off, by raising her hand.

"Let's drop the formalities Draco, call me Vicky. Now I asked you here for one reason and one reason only." She got up and curled into Draco's lap. "My husband is 89 years old; I haven't had a good shag in years. When I saw you in my classroom, I knew you were the one I wanted." Draco heart pounded in his ears.

"Mrs... Vicky I am afraid I don't understand. Are you coming on to me?" Of course he knew she was, but he was scared she was trying to get him expelled. He felt her unbutton his shirt; then run her hands over his chest.

"Yes I am. So Draco what do you say, do you want to make your potions master a happy woman?" She smiled and then leaned down and started to suck on his neck. Draco felt sick in away he didn't know possible.

"Mrs. Speller, you are a married woman and my teacher, I can't… no I won't do that." He said calmly before he tried to move her off him.

"Well in that case, I am going to give you a different choice. You sleep with me or you fail my class. Don't think I won't do it or I couldn't. Because it would be easier than saying 'you fail'." An almost evil smile came to her lips. Draco looked at her as if asking if she were serious. But after seeing the look in her eyes he could tell she was. Draco felt backed into a corner with no way out. He tried to think of a way out of it, but in the end he only saw one.

"You can have my body, but I will not touch you, I will not willing please you in any way. You can do what ever you want to me, but know I will do nothing in return to you." This seemed to please the woman. She placed a silencing spell on the room locked the door and undressed him. Draco felt dirty as she pulled on his muscles and sucked on his neck.

She then took off her own clothes and went down on him, making sure he was as hard as he could be. As dirty and ashamed as Draco felt, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Which only made him feel worse. Then Vicky got back in his lap and put him inside her. For the first time in Draco life he wanted to sink away and disappear. She shagged him for a good hour before he climaxed.

"Get your clothes on and go to bed. I will see you tomorrow night. Oh and Draco if you tell anyone you're the only one that's going to come out looking like a weak little coward." She smiled and left Draco to get his clothes on.

When Draco got to his dorm room, he planned to run for the shower, only as soon as the door opened someone jumped on him and kissed him. Draco fought the person to the floor and stared at her.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME PANSY! I AM NOT A PLAY THING! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORM ROOM YOU FITHLY SLUT!" Pansy got up crying and run down the hall. Draco didn't even see the golden trio staring at him as he partially ran to the bathroom.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Who knows, maybe he finally got a brain and saw she was a whore… No that can't be it." The trio laughed at this and want back to doing their homework.


	3. Are you ill?

A/N; I got me a bate so this should be a lot better!

Teacher's Pet

Draco sat in the shower scrubbing at his skin. He felt so dirty, so very dirty. He let his hot tears run down his face as he desperately tried to feel clean again. When he left the shower; his pale skin was red and slightly bleeding in places. He put on his clothes, a bathrobe and a towel to hide himself from prying eyes.

Slowly, Draco opened the door and looked outside. The common room was empty. Draco walked over to one of the big chairs and wrapped himself up in all the blankets there where. He stayed until sleep overtook him.

Hermione rolled over in bed and looked at the clock it read 1:23am. 'Gods he took forever! I've needed to pee for an hour now!' She got out of bed and pulled on her robe using her door she went into the bathroom. As she went to wash her hands she saw splotches of blood on the sink.

'What did he cut himself?' It wasn't a lot of blood however, so Hermione didn't think much of it. As she washed the blood off the sink, she saw some on the floors. She began to wash it off the floor; when she saw a small trail of droplets. 'Geez what is wrong with that guy?' She looked into the shower to find more little droplets. She reached to turn it on when she saw the scrub brush was stained red. 'What the hell?'

Once the bathroom was clean Hermione walked out into the common room. She saw a large ball of blankets in a chair near the fireplace. Walking over to it, she looked down to see his blonde hair. "It's like 80 degrees in here! Malfoy are you sick or something?" After there was no sound form him. Hermione pulled the blankets and shook him.

"Malfoy?" Draco grumbled, but sat up. Hermione reach out a hand to touch his forehead. Draco jerked away.

"What are you doing?" He asked grumpily at her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's 80 degrees in here; you've wrapped yourself in like 10 blankets. Are you sick or something?" She looked a little worried as she put the back of her hand on his forehead. "Also there was some blood in the bathroom."

Draco winced when she touched him. He couldn't tell her the truth it was too shameful, plus she probably wouldn't care anyways. She would just use it to get him thrown out of school. He pulled the blankets back around him. "I guess I have a cold."

"And the blood I found in the bathroom?" She sat down next to him, fluffing the pillows and using a spell to bring a foot stool closer. He put his feet up. "I don't want your cold." She said as tucked him in. Draco didn't know why, but he liked it.

"I must have cut myself and didn't notice." He wanted to reach out and pull her against him. He went to cry and tell her everything as she simply tucked him in. She got him a glass of water, before she left him and went to bed. Draco felt warm as he fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

(The next day)

Draco got out of the chair. He was sweating from head to toe. He took a quick shower and got dressed. It took him a little longer then usual, he was trying to find something that would hide his body, but all his cloths were fit to show it off. Draco sighed putting on his robes and going down to breakfast.

He ate very little and made his way slowly to his first class of the day. As he reached the door he felt a hand slap his ass. Draco jumped, looking over his shoulder he saw Mrs. Speller. She opened the door and walked inside. Draco saw no one was inside and no one was coming down the stair to class. He felt his stomach tighten in knots. He would have stayed rooted to the floor if Vicky hadn't taken his hand and pulled him inside. She shut the door and slammed him up against the wall.

Draco whimpered as she shoved her tongue down his throat. Running her hands up and down his front and sides. She stepped back, looking over his body with a lusty smile. "Take your seat Draco, class will begin soon." Draco felt so horrible as he made his way to the back of the room to take his seat. She re-opened the doors and people started to walk in.

"I am sorry I had to delay class, but you're all here now so let begin. Pull out your text books and read…" Class went by slowly; they were given homework and then dismissed. For the rest of the day Draco stayed hidden; he ate in the kitchen and was in the library when he didn't have class.

After dinner Draco went to the library to do his homework for potions class. He knew he didn't have to; but he decided that he should still work hard anyways. The library was empty and Draco was instantly filled with dread. He calmly found the books he needed and a nice hidden place to do his work.

"Draki?" Pansy voice whispered behind him. Draco remembered how cold and monstrously he had reacted the night before. An to his surprise, he felt guilty for doing it.

"Pansy, I am sorry about last night. It's just that I don't like it when you jump on me." She sat down next to him and smiled. Draco felt her hand on his leg; he pushed it away. "Pansy why do you lower your self to be a slut and act so stupid?" He heard her sniffle.

"What do you mean?" She began to sob softly. Draco took her hands and made her look at him.

"I mean your smarter then this. You don't have to sleep around to get guys to like you. So why do you do it?" He whipped away her tears, Pansy looked shocked. She shook her head; looking away form him.

"I… I don't know." She wiggled a little in her chair. Draco sighed and made her look into his eyes again.

"Pansy as your friend, I am telling you, you are better than this and its time you started to act that way." He kissed her cheek, "We'll never be lovers again, but I will always be your friend okay?" Pansy looked composed, but she hugged him saying a soft yes before she walked away.

"That was really sweet of you Malfoy." Draco jumped at the new voice. Hermione sat down next to him. "I didn't know you could be so sweet."

"Well, I can." He looked at her for a moment. "What's up with you anyways? You took care of me last night when I didn't feel well and now you're sitting with me as if this were normal." He crossed his arms and slightly glared at her. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm going to be a medwitch after school, guess it's in my nature to take care of the sick. No matter how much I hate them. And I came to tell you Mrs. Speller is looking for you." Draco face turned red and he became nervous, fidgeting in his chair.

"Sh… She is?" His voice was a little high pitched as he asked. Hermione gave him a weird look, but said nothing about it; as she got up.

"Yeah she is. She said to tell you to go to her office." With that Hermione walked away to do her own homework. Draco put his things away; he began the long walk down to Mrs. Speller office. The door was open and she was sitting in her chair behind the desk.

"You… wanted to… See me?" He bury whispered as he hastily stepped inside the door. Vicky smiled at him.

"Shut the door and lock it." Draco turned feeling naked already, he slowly shut the door and locket it. "Come with me." He felt her hand on his shoulder. Fighting back the impulse to run away he followed her into the next room. She shut the door and took his book bag. They were in her bedroom! She sat on the bed and used a silencing spell. "Draco take off youe clothes." That lusty evil smile on her face again. _"Slowly."_

Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. He then took off his shoes and shocks. Draco could feel her eyes on him as he stood up. Trembling, he slowly unbuttoned his paints, shakily unzipping them and letting them fall to the floor. He now stood in only his black boxers. He swallowed hard as he slowly shakily removed them.

"Gods; you have a nice body." She got up and inspected it. Kissing his neck, letting her hands travel all over his body. He shivered as she touched him, when she stepped back he felt a little relieved. "Now watch me undress." Draco watched as she took off her clothes. Draco hated the fact that his member was reacting to this. He felt so degusting as she removed her bra. "Get on the bed."

Draco got on the bed as she removed her underwear, then she kneeled in front of him. Taking him into her mouth and sucking on him. Draco hated how good it felt and how much his body reacted to her. Once he was hard she moved him back on the bed. Figuring herself until she was wet. "Lick my fingers" Draco licked her juices off her fingers as she told him to. She then kissed him deeply and slipped him inside her. She bounced on him until he came, and then she licked him clean. "Get you're things and get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow night after dinner." She got up and pick up her dress. "Oh and Draco don't be late, I take points off for tardiness."

Draco dressed, got his things and flied the room as fast as he could. He was heading for the shower again. 'Gods, I feel so ashamed!'


	4. What Hermione over hear's

**A/N: Happy holidays! **

**Teacher Pet**

It was now November 4th; and Draco went to Vicky's office almost every night. Sometimes she would owl him to let him know he shouldn't come. Draco loved those times; but they were few and far between. He found out he didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant, for some reason she couldn't have kids. This was good to know, as he didn't want another reason to feel disgusted with himself.

Draco had also found out he liked Hermione's attention. At first he couldn't figure out why. He thought at first it was because he liked it when she took care of him; but later he decided it was because she didn't find him sexy. Which made it so he didn't have to feel dirty or hide himself from her; because she wasn't looking at him anyway.

Draco had just gotten back from one of his meetings with Mrs. Speller. And wouldn't you know it, Hermione was in the shower! Draco went to his room and began to undress when he heard his door open.

"Granger you should learn t…" Draco eyes widened when he turned around to find Vicky in his room. She didn't take long to shut his door, but what neither Draco nor Vicky knew was his bathroom door was opened slightly. He hadn't shut it that morning after he brushed his teeth.

(Hermione Pov)

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the shower; taking her towel and wrapping herself up in it. She was about to brush her hair and teeth before bed when she headed voices coming from Malfoy's room. Now, usually Hermione wouldn't have listened in, but she knew Draco was a Death Eater, so she couldn't miss the chance of getting information if it was offered. She stepped up behind the door and listened hard to the voices.

"Vi... Vicky? What are…you doing …here?" Draco voice was very shaky and quite nervous. Whoever Vicky was they made him very uncomfortable.

"I decided I want seconds." Vicky voices said very seductively. Hermione knew she had heard Vicky's voice before. It took her a moment for her to realize it was Mrs. Speller's voice. 'What is Mrs. Speller, my fav.potions teacher doing in Malfoy room? And what is this about seconds?' Hermione moved closer to the door.

"Sss…econ…ds?" Hermione couldn't help but note the amount of fear in Malfoy's voice. She had noticed three days after school started, Malfoy had some kind of fear of the woman. If someone said her name he looked around for her and if she was near by he acted like he wanted to hide. 'Maybe she's a really dangerous Death Eater? That would suck since she is a kick-ass teacher.' Hermione strained to hear what Malfoy was saying.

"I… I… I can't … do that… again." Hermione could hear him moving around. (What she didn't know was he was stepping around the bed to get as far away for Vicky as he could.) With each word he spoke more fear could be heard.

"Well you better or you'll be getting an F on your paper you handed in today." Hermione felt mad all of the sudden. 'That sick jerk! He was doing something to get A's. He should learn to do some work!' She glared hotly at the door.

"But…But I worked really hard on that paper." Draco managed to say angrily. Hermione's mind stopped telling her Draco was doing something bad right then and there. Because the next thing she heard told her the truth.

"Well then you better take off your pants and give me what I want boy." Hermione month dropped as she heard this. She now knew why Draco seemed so afraid of the woman. She was blackmailing him for sex! 'She's a monster!' But Hermione didn't move she waited to hear what Draco said next.

"I…" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't do it here, Granger is in the bathroom and she's really smart, she'd know something was up and wouldn't stop trying to find out until she knew what." His voice was soft as he spoke his reply. Hermione could tell he really didn't want to do this. But he was going to do it! Hermione didn't know why but she wanted to help, she didn't knew how to help, but some how she was going to help him. She knew if she told anyone with out Malfoy knowing; they would use it to expel him. He needed to be with her and he need to be the one telling someone what Mrs. Speller was doing.

"Then you will come with me now." There were no other words, Hermione heard Malfoy's door shut, she pushed it open hoping he was still there. He was not there at all. Hermione ran to the common room hoping to see him. But he wasn't there either. Her heart racing, she ran out into the hall, only to see him walking with his head down; walkingbehind Mrs. Speller. Without thinking Hermione ran down the hall and called to him.

"Malfoy!" Both Draco and Vicky turned to look at Hermione, who was only in a towel!

"Ms. Granger! Put some clothes on!" Mrs. Speller snapped. Hermione want red in the faces, but she stayed rooted to the floor.

"I… um I am sorry, it's just I need to do some Heads stuff with Malfoy and you see, um…" Draco didn't know what she was talking about, but he wasn't going to pass up the chase to get out of this mess.

"Oh that's right! We have that thing and it's really imported. Mrs. Speller can I come down later? I really do have to do this Heads thing with Granger here." He slightly pleaded with her. She gave them both an odd look, but sighed and nodded her head yes.

"But as soon as you're done you come to my office." He nodded and walked back to the heads room. Mrs. Speller looked at Hermione with a very deep angry glare. "That will be 100 point from Gryffindor for running around half naked." She then stormed away. Hermione knew she lost the points because Vicky had wanted to take advantage of Malfoy, but Hermione could care less.

'How dare she take advantage of someone like that! Sure it's Malfoy, but it's wrong to force someone to sleep with!She marriedalso,She aold bag of crap!' Hermione thought as she joined Draco in the Heads common room. "Let me get dressed ok?" She said softly, holding back the impulse to hug him.

"I wanted to take a shower anyways." He smiled at her, she nodded but stopped.

"Let me get my things out of the bathroom." She said as she walked to the door. 'Like my bra and underwear!' As she took her things, made sure his door was shut and left the bathroom so he could shower. All she could think about is how the hell come she hadn't seen it before. He took long shower almost every night, but some nights he was in and out with a blink of the eyes. He had gone from being an attention hungry git, to a hidden in the shadows, 'please don't see me' loner. The change had happened in less than a week. Anyone that spent any time with him would have known something was wrong, but some how no one had picked up on it at all.

As she waited for him in the common room, Hermione tried to think of what to say to him. But when he stood in front of her all she wanted to do was yell at him for not telling anyone. In the end she just stared at him, waiting for him to say something.


	5. Tear's

A/N: Beta

Teacher Pet

"So what is this Heads thing we have to do?" Draco said as he looked back at her.

Hermione was so mad she just wanted to scream. 'How come he isn't telling me anything? What, does he like being raped?' She glared at him; but he just seemed to look at her blankly.

"FINE DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She yelled at him; picking up a paper. "This is are patrol list for the week. Do you have any trouble with it?" Draco looked at her for a long time. Hetook the paper from her.

"No, it's fine. Was there anything else?" Draco asked as he put the paper down. Hermione stared at him. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to say or do to help him. He wasn't going to tell her and why would he? They had been enemies for years. He wouldn't open up to her; she would have to show him, he could trust her. Hermione took as deep breath as she stepped closer to him.

Her voice was soft as she spoke to him. "Draco Malfoy; though you and I have never been close know that if there is something you need to talk about I'm here. Like if someone is …. Hurting you. Please tell me about it. Because if you don't I can't help you." She reached out a hand, gently brushing his cheek. Draco seemed to pale at her words, his skin what cold and his face seemed too thin.

"I…" Hermione stepped closer to him and hugged him gently. She could feel him shiver under her touch.

(Draco Pov)

Draco felt hot tears coming to his eyes. He didn't know how, but some how Hermione knew. As she just simply hugged him; Draco's mind raced for something to say. But all he felt was dirty. He couldn't help what he did next, the guilt was overwhelming. He so desperately wanted to feel clean, safe, and most of all loved. Draco made her look up at him; he leaned down, giving a deep kiss on her lips before he fled the room to hide from her knowing eyes.

Draco didn't know what was going on. He was on a roller coaster ride, one part of his world was up and the other down. As he opened the office door, he could hear soft music playing.

"Mrs. Speller, I am here." He found himself saying for reasons he couldn't explain. Her bedroom door opened and Vicky stepped out as nude as the day she was born.

"It's about time you showed up," she said hungrily as she stood in the doorway.

(Later)

Draco stepped inside the common room feeling deeply ashamed. More so than usually as it was the second time he had been used that night. And with Hermione knowing he was being used, it made him feel even more sick. She was in the chair, by the fire. As she stood up and looked at him, Draco felt his stomach tighten. Without a word he went to the bathroom and puked up everything in his stomach.

Draco flushed, washed his face off and grabbed a sharp razor off the shelf. He crumpled up on the floor crying till there was nothing left. He just held the razor in his hand. With the thought that someone other than him knew what was happening to him, Draco shoved the razor into his skin. Draco blacked out, well more zoned out really.

He didn't hear Hermione come in, he didn't feel her soft delicate hands clean his face and take care of his wound. Nor did he remember her bringing him to the sofa to lie down.

"Oh, Draco you didn't go to her did you?" A soft whimper was all she needed to hear, to know that he did in fact go to her. "Oh, Draco!" She hugged him, trying to calm him down. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"


	6. Why he left

A/N: NOT BETA YET!

Teacher's Pet

Draco's eyes opened as he pulled the small girl closer to him. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked the way she felt. Draco forgot who he was and what life he had lived as he let his hand play with her soft brown hair. They had been on the sofa all night long. It was now Saturday morning and he didn't want to get up or let go.

Draco felt himself push the real world away as Hermione's warm breath landed on his chest. She had been so good to him, for no reason and he now felt protective of her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, ever. If the day ever came where he could protect her he would. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he got off the sofa.

As soon as he did, the real world came back to him. He had heard Hermione asking him, 'why he was doing this to himself?' She was looking up at him from the sofa. Her eyes locked with his. At first he did know what to say, but like everything else in his life, he soon came to an answer.

"Why didn't I tell someone? That answer is simple; no one would have believed me because of my past. Why didn't I just take an F? I worked really hard for all my grades, in a way I am much like you when it comes to a grade. I couldn't be okay with anything less then the best. I also didn't want to have to go to school for another year because I failed a class I should have passed." He couldn't look at her, so he said it all to the fireplace.

"So why am I doing this? I came this year to get the grades I deserved. I came to prove to everyone that I am in fact better at Potions than anyone else and I always have been. And I was going to prove it no matter what it took. The only thing is I hadn't thought about was what it was going to take." Draco felt her eyes on him as he spoke softly.

"Well now I know you're telling the truth, so let's turn her in." Hermione smiled as she got off the sofa. Feeling she had saved him after all.

"NO!" His voice was firm, as if to leave no room for argument. Hermione stood in shock, before he made him turn and look at her.

"Why not Draco?" Her voice was still soft, but fighting off the anger it held. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was Draco Malfoy. And that was all she need to know was why he would say no. "Draco your pride isn't worth letting that woman get what she wants."

"That's easy for you to say. It would be your face plastered all over the newspapers. You won't be the one being laughed at or ridiculed. My family has already lost everything they worked hard to get. I am not going to let them add this to that list of shame!" He was angry and hurt as he half-yelled at her.

Hermione listened to his every word and then sighed. She should have known his pride would keep him under Vicky's power. Draco pride had always been his downfall. From the day she had first met him, to now. If his pride or image was in danger then he would go through hell to keep it safe. She decided she would try a different kind of approach. 'I just hope he doesn't let his fear win.'

"So you're going to keep letting her do this to you?" Draco took her by the waist, putting his hands in her hair and kissed her in away Hermione didn't know possible.

"You just don't get it and you never will." Draco felt something inside of him die. "It was too much to hope for." With one more kiss he left the Heads room. Taking his book bag with him, he left for Hogsmeade. He went to the kitchen got something to eat and then headed into town. He needed to get away for it all, because he feared he might be falling in love with her and all her kindness that he couldn't understand. And in a Malfoy's world that could never be good.


	7. If you try to leave

A/N: BETA

Teacher Pet

Draco walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. He was enjoying the fresh air, it was cold and crisp. On this cold Saturday morning, the air made Draco feel clean and free. He was happy to be away from the school of horror. Because he was Head Boy he could come here any weekend. So could the Head Girl, but she never did. So unless Mrs. Speller was here, Draco was all alone on this morning.

As Draco walked by an alleyway someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the alley. Draco looked at Vicky in horror. 'What was she doing here?' Draco half screamed to himself as she dragged him down the alleyway.

"You looked so good with the wind in your hair." Vicky said as she pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. "I want to see what you look like all wet." Her hands ran up his front as Draco whimpered. She had made it so no one could see them. Putting Draco at the end of the alleyway behind a dumpster, she whispered into his ear, "We could have sex right here, wouldn't that be fun?"

"No, please no." Draco whispered against her lips. He pushed her off him as he tried to move around her. "I can't do this anymore. I'll just drop out of school and take the N.E.W.T.S. at home." As he went to pass her he felt something in his side. It was her wand.

"Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea. You see I have invested a lot of my time in keeping you under my control and I am not going to just let you walk away." An evil smile came to her lips. "I could put you behind bars so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. I've seen your Dark Mark and I can simply say you raped me. And because you got that mark boy, there won't be any questions." She pushed the wand harder into his side. "Now meet me in the woods near the river or throw your life away." With that she was gone.

Draco stood in horror as he looked at her retreating back. She had him cornered and this time there was no way out. He couldn't quit school now, he hadn't wanted to anyways. But there was just no way he was going to jail for raping her! 'DAMN THIS FUCKING MARK!'

(LATER)

Draco stood in the woods, by the river. It had started to snow as he walked there. There was now an inch of snow on the ground. Draco looked into the ice cold water and glared at his reflection. He hated the fact he could look so good and feel so terrible.

"I am glad you saw it my way lover." Draco turned to see Vicky holding her wand in her right hand. "Now take off your clothes." That evil smile on her face as she said this.

"But it's snow… Right take off my clothes." Draco was going to protested, but she pointed her wand at him. So he just began to take off his clothes, putting them on a rock. Once he was naked, he heard her cast a binding spell. Draco dropped to his knees not being able to stand thanks to the spell. She then cast another spell, binding his arms above his head. Draco looked at the cold ground. He was freezing and he only been naked for a moment.

"Draco look at me." Vicky commanded as she stood next to him. Draco looked up only to have a bucket of ice cold water dumped on his head. "Now I am going to punish you for trying to leave me." Draco heard an evil laugh come out of her mouth as she picked up a large piece of wood and proceed to hit him with it. When she was done, she cast a few hexes his way. She then put his clothes in the river so they were all wet. She used a spell to keep pouring water over him. She must have done all this for hours, because by the time she raped him and got dressed it was getting dark, there was a foot of snow and Draco felt like he was going to die. "I going now, I'll see you in the morning."

"What! You're going to leave me out here?" He felt terrible as Vicky stared to walk away. She stopped and looked at him with that evil smile.

"Just for the night, lover." With that she was gone. Draco eyes went wide. He was naked in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, soaking wet and there was a foot of snow on the ground. Just as he was about to struggle the spells lifted and Vicky's laughter could be heard as she disappeared.

"Thank the gods." Draco said as he grabbed his wet cloths putting them on and hurrying out of the woods. Draco walked back to the school; by the time he got there his clothes were frozen stiff and so was he. He walked up to the Head's room feeling oddly hot. As he stepped inside Hermione's voice filled his ears.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU!" Draco looked over at her and her friend who where laughing at the sight of him. Draco felt angry and would have yelled if it hadn't been for the fact that the room was spinning. Draco leaned against the wall breathing heavy.

"What… Do you …car…" Draco lost consciousness he tried to say care. He had some frostbite and quit a few bad bruises. He was in bad shape and the walk back hadn't helped him at all.

(Later)

Draco came to in the hospital wing to find he was in his pj's. To his scruples the trio was there talking to medwitch. Draco tried to sit up only to hear the woman yell at him to lie down. She came over; tucking him into the bed.

"My gods boy, you look like you were attacked, what on earth happened to you?" She began to fluff his pillows. Draco knew he couldn't tell the truth so he said the best thing he could.

"I fell off the main bridge into the river." Sure it was lame, but the old bat bought it.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! That must have been terrible. How did you fall Mr. Malfoy?" The women sat on the bed as the trio stepped up next to him.

"I must have slipped on some ice." Draco noticed this strange look Hermione was giving him. He wanted her and her little friends gone. "What are they doing here?" He asked softly.

"They brought you here, Mr. Malfoy. They said you passed out and your clothes were all frozen." She would have gone on, but Draco gave a death glare to everyone. "Mr. Malfoy when you feel in the river did you just claim out and get those bruises a different way?"

"I was swept down river and had to walk back. I am tired; can I go back to my room now?" He snorted at her. The woman stood up and motioned the trio to leave.

"You are staying here for the night." She then shut the curtain and left Draco alone. He inwardly growled at himself. 'I wish that story was true and not the embarrassing truth.' He pulled the blankets over his head softly crying himself to sleep.


	8. in his latter

**A/N: BETA!**

**Teacher Pet**

Draco woke up around midnight. He slowly slipped out of the Hospital wing and made his way to his room. He had thought of another way out.Of choose he had to give up his dreams and well everything else. Because the only way out was to kill himself.

Vicky Speller could never lay a hand on him again. She could not put him in jail and she could not stare at him. Also Hermione Granger could no longer look at him with her knowing eyes. And he wouldn't have to think about the way she made him feel either. In fact he wouldn't have to think at all. He wouldn't have to worry about bad grades or looking good. With him the Malfoy family died out.

There was just one thing he had to do first. He had to write his will, for his father had lost all right's when he was through in jail. His mother would get almost everything that was his, but he wanted to make sure his dying wish was voiced. Which was simply telling everyone he had been forced in becoming a Death Eater.

Draco walked into the head's common room. No one was there of course, as it was late. Draco found his things and began to write. The first ten tries went into the fire. On the eleventh he just started to list who would get what. He gave some money to charities, along with his clothes. He gave his best and only real friend, Blaise most of his stuff. Leaving his mother money, stories and his share of the estate, along with things he thought she would want to keep.

As Draco got to his must prized possession he didn't know who to give it too. After a long time he wrote, 'My Broom the Nimbus 2002 will go to Hermione Granger.' He didn't know why he had gave it to her, the girl didn't even like to fly. Draco put the will aside and wrote her a letter she would get after he died.

_Dear Granger,_

_If you are reading this, than I am dead. I have left you my most prized possession. Please don't burn it or break it. It meant the world to me. I wanted someone to get it, that wouldn't mistreat it or throw it away. Even if you stuff it in a broom closet, I know you would take care of it better then anyone else._

_D. M_.

He was about to put that aside and write up his dying wish, when he thought of something else He add to his will the words my diary for the year 2007. And then he added a p.s. to her latter.

_P.S. Please see to it that the truth is told on where I stood during the War and why. This is my dying wish._

Draco sighed as he finished his letter and will. He was about to get some wax so he could seal them when he heard someone. Draco stood up and turned to his the medwitch glaring at him. He was happy it was only her, but she didn't look none to pleased as she grabbed him by the arm and haled his ass back to bed.

"Give me the scare of my life! Here I was thinking you had gotten sick or was sleep walking, but no you where just writing a letter!..." She went on like that for an hour, before she made him drink a sleeping potion, so he wouldn't leave again. As the potion kicked in he realized his last will interment was sitting in the common room for anyone too find and read. He tried to fight the potion, but it was to strong he didn't even make it out of bed.

(Hermione's Pov)

Hermione woke up the next morning still feeling on edge. She knew Draco had been lying about what had happened to him, but she also felt kind of odd around him. He had kissed her four times. His kisses made her knees go weak. At the memory of his soft lips on hers, she touched them.

Sure she had been kissed before, but never had there been such, need and passion. The first time he had kissed her, she had thought no kiss could have been better, but she was wrong. Because each time after the first kiss it got better and better. But she couldn't figure out why he had even kissed her in the first place.

She wanted to help him bring Mrs. Speller down, but she also wanted him to kiss her again. As scary as that was, she knew he was confused right now. She had thought maybe he didn't know how he felt and in his confusion had reach out to her, because she was being nice, or maybe because she knew the truth.

As she walked down the stairs to the common room, she saw a large mess of paper on Draco's desk. Knowing it had not been there before, she walked over to it. She had planned to clean it up when she saw her name on two sheets of paper. As she read them her eyes widened in horror. 'IT'S A WILL! But why is he writing a will, he has his whole life ahead of him.' At first she thought it was maybe one he was working on for old age. Of course finding his mother's name on it told her what she didn't want to admit.

She left the common room and hoped to the gods he was still in the hospital wing. To her relief he was sleeping soundlessly in bed. Taking a deep breath she strolled over to him and sat on his bed. She brushed his hair back with a soft smile.

"Draco there is another way out of this. Please just let me help you." He whimpered softly and she leaned down, placing a soft gentle kiss on his cheek. "I swear to find a way to get her without your face being plastered in newspapers. You just have to let me." His eyes opened slowly and she realized he had only been half asleep, so he'd heard her plea.

"If you can promise to me there is another way. I will take it." He sat up on the bed, leaning in to run his noise against her cheek. Something about the way he touched her made her fill with butterflies. "If there is not you will escape my wishes and follow them to the letter." In reply she kissed his cheek and hugged him for a moment.

"To the letter, you have my word." He kissed her deeply giving her his word in that kiss. Hermione couldn't help but think he was falling in _need_ with her and she was falling in love with him.


	9. Dr Hermione

**A/N: Not BETA YET**

**Teacher Pet**

Draco sat in his own bed with a load sigh. He had been told he could go back to the heads room under one condition. You see Hermione need some excerptions before she could take the test to become a medwitch. So Madam Pomfery (A/N: I know that is spell wrong sorry about that.) had assigned Hermione to take care of Draco's frost bit and the cold he had caught. The condition was he had to listen to her ever word and if he gave her any trouble he be taken back up stair's to be taken care of by the old bat.

Draco was ok with this because Hermione first role was no vaster. Meaning Vicky couldn't get to him unless Hermione said it was alright. Madam Pomfery had given her the same amount of control over Draco's heath care as Madam Pomfery would have. Meaning even the headmistress could not see him if Hermione said she could not. Of choose none of this was really a problem other then the Vicky part, because no one seemed to want to visited him.

"I have your lunch here and I got your homework form the morning classes." Hermione said as she walked into the room. "Get in bed." She odder as she put down his lunch and homework. Draco through back the covers, getting into the middle of the bed. Hermione arranged his pillows so he could sit up comfortably, she then pulled the cover over him and tucked him in.

"I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I brought you a little of everything." She smiled as she put the try of food in fort of him. Along with a potion he was to take every 5 hours. It was to help heal the frost bit. She then got up and opened the chariness. Then she joined him on the bed.

"So I have a plan on how to get that woman. First we need a copy of all you're paper for the year and then we go to the headmistress, and tell her what is going on. An don't worry about people finding out about what Mrs. Slut telling anyone or the headmistress. The headmistress would be fired if this confidential information was to get out and the so called teacher wouldn't want to worn her name anymore then she already has. I betting she lose more then just her pride and husband if this got out. So see, it's simple!" She smiled brightly at him.

Draco ate his lunch as she told him her plan. He was sorry he would have to tell her it what he thought of her plan. "Granger maybe before I feel in the river that would of worked, but it wont now." He looked at her for a moment and then whet back to his lunch. "So I guess my wishes will be fallowed well?"

Hermione frowned at him. "I am not giving up just yet. Now tell me what happen that day. Once I understand the situation I can help you find the why out. I known you would need help out of this because of your past."

Draco sighed. "Don't understand and you never will. The situation has changed and that that.

Hermione huffed "Ok you say I didn't understand and I never will? Well then prove it; tell me what has happened to change the situation. Tell me why she hurt you. Tell me everything that she did for day one. An if I don't understand you win."

Draco looked her over and deciding to answer half of her questions he said. "I tried to leave." Hermione reach out and touch his shoulder. "Go on" She whispered. Draco took a moment to cleat himself. "I went into town and ran into her. She dug me into an alleyway and was going to have her way with me… Well I told her No and said I was just going to quit school. Then I tried to leave." He looked down at his lunch not feeling so hungry anymore.

"Its ok Draco take your time. I am here for you." She rubbed his shoulder. Draco smiled a little and took her hand. 'She is here for me. She hates me, but she is here for me.' He reach out brushing his hand over her cheek.

"You're going to make a grate medwitch someday." She smiled as he lend in kissing her on the cheek. After a while he gave in and told her what happen next.

"Well when I went to pass her she shaved her wand in my side saying that if I tried to leave she would turn me in for being a death eater and clam I raped her." Draco voice became angry as he spoke. "She then told me to meat her in the woods or spent the rest of my life in jail… So I went and she torched me for awhile had her way with…with" He stated to stiffen up. Hermione moved the try and hugged him rocking him back and forth slightly.

"There still away out. We have to prove she lying and once we got the evidences she going down." He relaxed against her.

"But how?" He bury whispered as she hugged him.

"I don't know just yet, but I promise you we will find away." An for the first time since there first kiss. Hermione kissed him on the lips. It was just a peck, but it sent Draco lower have into over drive. Hermione got up and looked at the clock. She closed the currents and light a candle. "You do your homework and get some rest. I'll be back after classes." He nodded and then she left.

Draco did his homework, and jack off to the idea of having wild sex with Hermione in Mrs. Speller offices. Somehow it really turned him on. He then took a bath and took a nape. He couldn't what for Hermione to get back, he was going to try and subdues her tonight... Well maybe


	10. My medwitch

Teacher Pet

Draco pulled himself out of bed as he heard Hermione walk into the Common Room. He was happy to know she was back, but when he heard her talking to someone the happiness died out. Draco put his ear to the wall and listened hard what was being said.

"Ron, I can't go out with you tonight. With Malfoy bed sentenced I have to do his patrol. I am sorry maybe tomorrow night ok?" He heard Hermione say. Draco felt red hot with anger.

"Well I could walk with you for the first half of your patrol and we could go out tomorrow too. What do you say; please?" Ron begged

"Oh alright Ron, but let me get Malfoy his dinner and homework for the night." Draco jumped back into the bed when he heard this, throwing his cover over his head. He didn't know why he was acting so crazy all of the sudden, but he had a feeling it was because of the bubbly feeling he got when Hermione was close to him.

His door opened as Hermione walked inside. She came over to the bed instantly fluffing his pillows and retucking him in.

"I've got your homework here Malfoy and I'm about to go down and get your dinner. What would you like?" She asked as she put his homework down, lighting some candles for him. "Once I'm done my patrol I will come back and draw you a bath." Draco snorted.

"I'm not hungry." He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I don't want to take a bath." Draco felt hot, so he threw off his covers and tried to get up. Hermione pushed him back down in bed tucking him back in.

"Malfoy just relax, if you're not hungry now I'll come back in an hour and see if you want anything then." She smiled as she fluffed his pillows. "When I come back if you want a bath then I can draw it for you. If you don't that's alright too. You just relax ok? I'll be back in an hour." She went to get up, but Draco grabbed her arm. Hermione turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Granger…. I don't um…. I want to go on patrol with you. I can't stand to stay in this room another moment." He felt his face flush with the lie. He just wanted to make sure Ron didn't try and kiss his Hermione!

Hermione sighed "I am sorry, but no you can't come with me. You have a cold coming on and forest bit. I can't have you running around the school." He looked around trying to think of something to say. "But if you can't take this room any more, let me set you up in the Common Room. Ok?" She reached out a hand brushing his cheek.

Not knowing what to say he nodded his head yes. Hermione helped him out of bed and to the sofa in front of the fire. She put his feet up, grabbing a pillow off a chair and sticking it under them. She turned to Ron.

"Ron can you go to my room and bring down some of my books? Unless there is a book you're already reading or one you have in your room you want." She asked as she looked back at Draco. Draco was a bit speechless, at Hermione's sweet; soft and almost loving act.

"No I don't…" He whispered softly. She only glanced at Ron as he grumbled going to her room. Hermione disappeared for a moment and reappeared with his pillows and blacks. She set up his pillows and covered him with the blankets. "Um… Thanks Granger." He whispered, she smiled putting his homework down.

"Oh, yeah um… Malfoy there a paper in here asking you about my job as your mediwitch. You don't have to do it right off, but I have to turn it in tomorrow. I'm sorry to bug you with it…." She look kind of nervous as Ron came back with a pail of books.

"Here." He grunted as he put the books on the table. "Can we go now?" He huffed.

"Oh, um... Malfoy are you sure you're not hungry?" Hermione asked as she got off the floor.

"Um… Yes I am fine for now." He said softly.

"Ok then, I'll be back in an hour to check on you and make sure you take your potion." She and Ron then left the room. Draco grumbled as he picked up his homework. After he was half way done he saw the paper for Hermione's grade. He decided to do it; it went as follows;

1. Attitude? He gave her an A

2. Is she there when you need her? He wrote yes.

3. Bedside manner? He wrote; Hermione Gingerer has a fantastic bedside manner. She doesn't get upset with her patient no matter how grumpy they are. It is my personal belief she will not only become a mediwitch, but she will become the best. She will heal people with her kind and loving spirit.

4. Does she give you the right potion and amounts? He wrote yes.

5. Comments? (He wrote) In my personal opinion she is even now the greatest mediwitch I have ever had the plashed of being taken care of by.

After that Draco did the rest of his homework. When he was done he went through the books Ron had brought out from Hermione's room. Picking the one called

'World War II' to read, he relaxed. As he read he was shocked to find it was not a story, but a document of an actual war. He became engrossed in how much this muggle war was just like the war the Wizarding world was going through. He was so shocked in he didn't hear the soft pop behind him or see the woman sit down behind him. He didn't even know she was there until she whispered in his ear.

"Hello lover boy. I missed you in class today." Vicky breathed heavily on his neck.


	11. touch me

A/N: Not Beta Yet! Also I have picked my one beta! Thank you to everyone who has offered and who was a beta before now. My beta has the right to leave B/N if she so wishes.

**Teacher Pet**

Draco stiffened as Vicky ran a hand down his chest. Draco shivered in fear as to where her hand was going. And then Draco was filled with joy as Hermione walked in the door holding a tray with some food on it.

"Hey, sorry I am late. Mrs. Speller sent me on some wild goose chase. So anyway, here's your potion and here is some dinner. Did you want me to draw you a bath?" She asked as she came around the corner, she placed the food on that table turning to look at him. "Well drink up! It is exactly five hours later." She beamed at him as she handed him the potion.

Draco was shocked as he looked behind him to see no one. Taking the potion and drinking it, he began to wonder if he had imagined it all. The thought left him when he felt a hand on his back and a soft voice said 'Tell her I am here and you'll be sorry. Now get rid of her.'

Draco got off the sofa and took Hermione's hand. He hoped Vicky did see this before he yelled. "Stupid MUDBLOOD think you own me. Like I am some kind of plaything! As if I cared what you thought or said or did! Do you think you are as great a teacher as the _potions master_? GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

At first Hermione was utterly lost by what he was saying. Then she got it when he said potions master. She took his hint and got right back in his face. "YOU git! It's my job I am being graded on this! So sit down and eat while I draw your bath you jerk!" She made it look like she was storming out of the room as she went into the bathroom and turn on the faucet. She then snuck back to the door and listened.

"I said get rid of her. Not piss her off; I think you're trying to keep that little bitch here. Do I need to poison you again?" She heard Vicky's voice, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. Hermione felt mad, she now had to figure out how to save him this time and not get him in trouble.

"No… I'll get rid of her just wait." He pleaded with her and that was when Hermione got her idea. She grabbed a bottle and put some water in it. Taking a deep breath she walked into the Common Room.

"Alright, now I'm going over the rules and then you have to rub this potion on your manhood." She gave Draco a stern look and hoped he catch on. "No visitors! No running around and above all; NO SEX! I know that last one is hard for you. But you have frost bite on your manhood and having sex now could really mess you up. Now take this and go do your thing!" Draco gave her this look that just screamed 'thanks, and you're a nut job!' He then walked into the bathroom and Hermione left to meet up with Ron. She just hoped that was all he would need her to do to save him until he was healed.

"So you can't have sex huh?" Vicky pulled him into a deep kiss. "Then I guess I'll have to wait." With that she was gone for a moment. Draco sunk into the bath with a sigh, he began to wash off as he picked up the potion Hermione gave him. It turned out to be water and he laughed. 'How very clever of her.' As he poured it into the tub he heard a noise and look up. The woman from hell was back.

"I just realized something." She smiled wickedly and locked the doors, silenced the room and dropped her clothes, getting in the tub with him. "I may not be able to have sex with you, but you still have fingers and a tongue. You can please my needs with those." She crowed over him kissing his lips.

"No! I told you, you could have my body, but I would never please you out of my own free will!" He tried to get up, but she held him down.

"True, but that was before you tried to leave me. You see lover boy; now I hold all the cards. If you don't please me out of your own free will now," her smile some how got wickeder, "I can send you to jail with no problems." Draco felt like he was going to be sick. She had won! AGAIN!

He look down, nodding slowly as he reached out a shaky hand to touch her. He touched her shoulder and shuddered. This was awful! "That's not where you should be touching me." Draco felt her grab the back of his head and shove it into her breasts. "Now suck and play like you mean it boy and if I don't have at least one orgasm, you're going to jail!"

'OH MYGOD! I can't do this… but I can't go to jail." He closed his eyes and fought back tears. He began to lick her breast and imagine she was Hermione. He picked her nipples as he sucked. He ran a hand down in-between her legs and rubbed at her clit. She began to moan and buck her hips. Draco keep telling himself it was Hermione he was touching to keep himself for crying and vomiting. Jail was not an option.

She moved out of the tub and pushed his head between her legs. Draco licked her pussy and slipped two of his fingers inside her. He picked her nipples and nibbled on her clit. Soon he could hear her breathing heavy as she headed for a climax. He added two more fingers and his tongue. With a firm, good thrust she climaxed and his life was saved!

"I'll be back for more later. My husband is visiting me so I can't stay or come back until he's gone." With that she was gone and he was vomiting up everything he had. He felt so sick, somehow he felt worse than ever before. "HERMIONE WHERE WERE YOU?" He cried as he crowed into a ball. 'She failed me, now I must die!'


	12. But why?

**/N: Sorry it took so long**

**Teacher Pet**

That was it; Draco could no longer take it! It had been three days of hell. But now there was a plan and his plan was to go in and hit the bitch with as many curses as he could think of, but of course Hermione had stopped him. He felt her hand grab hold of his.

"Draco, it doesn't have to be this way. I have a plan and she will pay for what she's done to you. You just have to listen to me." Draco eyed her and felt the need to do something. Anything to make it all go away. As their eyes met Hermione could see his need for something. Not being sure what the right answer was they both found themselves in a deep lip lock.

They didn't hear the door open nor did they hear Harry and Ron's loud gasps of total shock. But they did hear the next part.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU SICK FUCK!" Ron screamed causing the red face teens to jump out of their skin. Draco just fell over the sofa hitting his head on the coffee table and Hermione had landed on the floor with a thump. They both scrambled to their feet trying to hide their blushes.

"Hermione what is going on here?" Harry seemed to have a better handle on his emotions. He glared at Draco every now and then, but other than that he was busy holding Ron back from jumping on Draco and punch his face in.

"Well…. um…. You see the thing is…." Hermione looked at Draco for help. He sighed and reached out a hand to her. This caused Ron to growl. But then she took his hand and moved to stand next to him.

"You may not like this Potter….Weasley but we're seeing each other." Draco's voice was soft as he spoke, Hermione sighed.

"I am sorry guys I wanted to tell you, but…. Well with all the stuff that happened over the years I just couldn't seem to find the right moment." This was all a big fat lie. They were not dating and had never even joked about such a thing. But Hermione knew he didn't want to tell them the real reason.

Before anything else could be said the door flow open and Blaise ran inside. "DRACO! MAN THERE'S BEEN A MURDER! AND I THINK I SAW THE…" Draco let go of Hermione's hand and stared at his friend.

"What?" He asked a bit taken back by the sudden news. "Blaise can you elaborate that statement? Like with maybe who was killed?" The newcomer scanned the room seeing the trio there. He looked as if he was trying to decide whether or not to tell his friend the info in front of them he then shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah sure I can. See I was just going down to ask Mrs. Speller about an assignment she'd given. Well, when I got there I saw someone run off down the hall. I only got a glimpse of them, but I know it was a Gryffindor. So I like walked up to her door and it was open… Dude she's dead; Mrs. Speller was killed by a Gryffindor." Everyone in the room stared blankly at Blaise's news.


	13. What could this all maen?

Chapter 13

Draco's eyes widened and his face paled. He turned on Hermione with a look of fear. As their eyes met, Hermione could see what he was thinking. She looked scared out of her mind.

"You think it was me who killed her?" She asked Draco.

"Well you just said you had a plan," he spat out

"Killing her was not my plan! I wanted to get her just as badly as you did, but I didn't want to kill her, I wanted to put her behind bars. You're the one that wanted to kill her!" They were getting louder, and yes, they had forgotten there were three other people in the room.

"So what you think I killed her? I was in this fucking room for the past three days! And you've been with me for the past hour. Before you were here, the headmaster was! So when did I kill her, huh? You're the one that had the time to do it and you were gone!" He half yelled at her

"Well I didn't do it!" Hermione screamed

"Well I didn't do it either!" Draco screamed and then they stopped and just stared at each other. Draco step back from her, remembering now they were not alone. "Blaise was it a girl or a boy that you saw running off down the hall?" His and Hermione's eyes were still locked on each other.

"I couldn't really tell, it was a boy's uniform so I think it was a boy." Blaise said as he acted like this was an everyday event and took a seat on the sofa. "So what did you two have against the woman?"

"She was blackmailing me." Draco stated and looked at Hermione. "If it wasn't one of us, then she must have had more then one person she was blackmailing." Hermione nodded and look at her friends as if this couldn't get any weirder.

"She knew I was on to her and kept giving me directions and other things so she could get to Malfoy. She sent me on a wild goose chase three days ago and broke in here…" At that both Draco and Hermione growled.

"That woman got what was coming to her, but now there's a killer in this school and they're going to look into all her records to find out who did it." Draco snapped and then fell back into a chair. "Gods; damn it all to bloody hell!"

"Um… OK" Harry said as he came around the sofa to stand next to Hermione. "So what was she blackmailing you with? She had proof you were a Death Eater or you were going to kill someone?"

"For fuck's sake Potter if either of those things were what she was blackmailing me with, do you think Granger would be trying to help me stop her?" Draco snapped at Harry.

"Yeah well we all known both of those thing are true anyways!" Ron snarled at Draco.

Blaise shook his head and looked at his friend. "So it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord did it." This was a statement not a question. Draco looked at his friend shaking his head slightly. "What was it then she was using again you?"

"It doesn't matter what it was." Draco said flatly as he got up.

"What she was using to get to you was the lowest thing I have ever… I still couldn't believe it the night I overheard her. I was so mad I want to break down the door screaming." Hermione snarled, red in the face.

"Oh my god, it had something to do with your grades!" Harry yelped, everyone look at him oddly. "Hermione only gets that upset when it's about school work and I mean she's was a teacher… I put two and two together." The odd looks only got odder. "Oh come on is that really a surprise?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"OK, so she was going to fail you if you didn't do what?" Blaise asked Draco as he looked away from Harry.

"Never mind that, it's not important." Draco look at Hermione his eyes looking for away to get away from the new question. Hermione got to her feet. "Harry has anyone in our house shown any dislike for Mrs. Speller?" She hoped getting the group to change over to who might have done it would save Draco from having to say what the woman wanted.

"Not that I've seen. The only person in the whole school that acted like he didn't like her was Malfoy, but he was here with the headmaster. So it couldn't have been him." Harry sat down on the sofa. After a few moments, the trio had the sofa and the two other boys had the chairs.

They had been going over everything again and again to figure out who it could have been, when Hermione gave in and turned to Draco once more. "Did she ever say she was blackmailing another person?"

"No, she never said much of anything other than 'give me what I want or else'." Draco looked at the floor and then his head snapped up. Everyone jumped at the sudden change in Draco movements. "She did, however say something about her husband being here for a visit three days ago." Draco started to put the pieces together. "Something about three days ago keeps coming up. I think if we find out what happened that day then we'll find the killer."

"Sounds great Draco, but I've got a whole lot of other questions for you. Starting with, what did she want from you? What is going on with you and Granger here? And for you Granger, are you not dating Wesley? And why do you care about my friend here?" Blaise never beat around the bush. That's why Draco liked him so much.

"Money…" That was a great answer, no one would question it. It was what most people were blackmailed for anyways. "Hermione and I are kind of friends now." He looked at her for a second. "Or something. I'm not really sure anymore." He heard her sigh.

"Ron and I broke up a long time ago, we still hang out and call it a date, but it's just hanging out." She glanced at Draco. "I care because I have been fighting against that woman ever since I found out the truth."

"Ok… So Draco, not meaning to embarrass you or anything, but why are you lying about what that woman wanted?" And that was why Draco hated Blaise. He always saw right through him.

"Why do you have to do that? Why couldn't you just take money and be happy with it?" Draco half whined to his friend. Blaise smiled as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. The trio just sat there like dolls. This whole thing was weird. It wasn't like Harry and Ron cared about Draco at all, but they were not there to help him, they want to find the killer. It was something they were good at, and it just turned out Draco and Blaise were the ones they needed to talk to. Hermione was on the fences, she had deep feelings for Draco, but he was so hard to read and he had thought _she_ had killed Vicky and that made her feel sad.

Draco was just there for that fact he was scared if he left he be framed for murder. So he was going to do whatever it took to find the real murderer. Blaise was just plain easy going. He would made a great blackmailer when given the chance, which he was given quite often and in fact did blackmail a lot of people, however Draco was not one of those people he would blackmail.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you. Plus I hate it when you lie to me. So spill it what was it she wanted from you?" Blaise eyed Draco for a moment. "Oh I see, so that what she was after. That explains a lot of your changes in behavior." At this point Draco felt that guilty, dirty feeling.

"If you already knew the answer, why did you even ask?" Draco leaned on his knees. Blaise didn't get a chance to answer before Hermione's hand came across his face.

"You knew and you didn't do anything!" Her eyes were filled with fire. "You bastard! You're no friend and you're no better than she was!" She would have hit him again if it hadn't been for Draco's hand encircling hers.

"Blaise and I have an understanding. Because I never came out and said it, he never tried to help. Plus I am guessing by the look on his face, he wasn't sure until just now anything he was saying was true." Draco voice was soft and calm. "Am I right mate?"

Blaise touched his cheek and then looked up to the two in front of him. "Yes, now get your girlfriend away from me, because if she hits me again I will not be held responsible for what I do to her," he hissed at them both. Draco and Hermione sat back down.

"So…um…what was it she wanted?" Harry and Ron both asked.


	14. What that can't be right?

**Chapter 14**

**Draco only glared at them as Hermione glared at Blaise. This teamwork wasn't going so well. That was bad for Draco, he needed everyone in the room to help him find the murderer or he would go to jail for killing Mrs. Speller. He didn't know how, but he knew it was true. But he wasn't sure he could tell them what she wanted. Just then the door opened and the Headmistress McGonagall step in. **

"**Mr. Malfoy I need to know where you were three days ago in between the hours of 12 a.m. to 1 a.m." The old woman glared at him and Draco knew she was trying to assess whether he was capable of the murder. He just didn't know what he was doing at that time three days ago had to do with anything.**

"**I was here," he stated simply**

"**Were you alone or was someone here with you?" She seemed bored, or maybe annoyed. Draco began to think about what he was doing at that time three days ago, when a memory came back to him, his face turned a bright shade of red.**

"**No ma'am I was not alone," he half whispered his reply.**

"**Who was with you?" The older woman snapped as if she didn't believe him.**

"**I was, Headmistress McGonagall," Hermione said softly being all eyes on her.**

"**I see. And what were you doing during that time?" The woman voice soften a little bit.**

"**Mr. Malfoy was not feeling well when I got done patrolling at 11:30 p.m. I sat up with him until 3 a.m. when he finally fell asleep." She was blushing slightly as she answered the headmistress. **

"**What was wrong with him?" McGonagall asked again as if not believing Hermione. It wasn't that she didn't believe the Head Girl; it was that she really wanted to get Draco thrown in jail for murder.**

"**His stomach was upset mostly, he vomited quite a lot and he had a fever." Hermione put on a brave face. "I spent all of that time with him in the bathroom because he was to sick to move from the floor."**

"**I see." The woman looked disappointed as she turned to leave. Draco half growled.**

"**Why do you want to know Headmistress? I mean I do have the right to know why I had to tell you where I was at that time." He was angry and was making no attempt to hide it.**

"**Well I am sure you have all heard being as Mr. Zabini is here. Mrs. Speller was killed. Well after her body was looked over by Madam Palfrey it turns out the woman was killed three days ago somewhere during that time," she said simply.**

"**And you have reason to believe I did it why?" Draco voice was firm and filled with anger.**

"**Because of your past, but it appears you have an alibis. So for now you're still free." With that the woman was gone and Draco was foaming with anger. No one in the room spoke for a while; afraid Draco would explode and kill them all out of sheer anger at what had just happened. **

**Finally, Blaise broke the silence, attempting to calm his friend's temper a little bit. "That's strange. Mrs. Speller was killed three days ago and we just found her body now." Draco turned around his face of anger had change to one of horror.**

"**That can't be right," he whispered softly, everyone looked at him.**

"**And why can't it mate?" Blaise asked calmly.**

"**Because she was here in my room last night," Draco whispered. **


	15. just a kiss

Chapter 15

Draco looked like he was going to collapse on the spot. It wasn't hard to see he was fighting back tears and that his whole body had begun to shake. As everyone looked at him, his body was trying to hold him up as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. "It can't be," he whispered taking a step back and collapsing into the chair. His head fell as a shaky hand tried to hide his face. He was falling apart in front of them as the nightmare of the realization 'she might not be dead,' hit him full force.

Blaise was the first one by his side. His friend's voice, which was always rough or meant to cause others to tremble with fear, was now soft. "Why don't you go lie down mate, I can handle things here." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder trying to comfort his friend some.

Hermione came next to the chair speaking softly to him as well. "Yes, I think that's a great idea. Why don't you go lie down and I can come and tuck you in, okay?" She held the hand that was hiding his face. Slowly Draco got to his feet and nodded. Hermione helped him to his room with Blaise's help of course, just in case Draco's legs gave out on him again.

Once in his room Hermione hugged him tiredly as she helped him into bed. Blaise left to get Draco some water. Hermione took that time to tuck him in and kiss his lips softly. When their lips met, Draco pulled her down on the bed and held her to him. "Don't leave yet," he whimpered into her ear. "I don't want to be alone."

Hermione sighed hugging him to her body for a second. She sat up as Blaise brought the water sitting it on his bedside table. He looked at Hermione. "You stay with him until he falls asleep. I'll play nice with your friends until then." With that, he left them alone. Hermione took a deep breath and lied down with him again.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and giving in to the tears. As he cried himself to sleep, Hermione held him in her arms rocking his back and forth in an attempt to sooth him. Before he fell asleep, he told Hermione to tell the others whatever she knew, even the stuff that might embarrass him later. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and if being embarrassed was what it was going to take, than he was ready for it.

Hermione kissed him one more time before leaving the room. She left his door open so if he called out she could hear him. Once in the Common Room, she took over the seat Draco had been sitting in and looked at Blaise. She wasn't sure what to make of the man. He always seemed cold, mean and very uncaring, but just then he had been the softest, most caring person in the room. As if knowing what Hermione was thinking; Blaise began to talk.

"Draco saved my ass once." He looked a bit tense but then sighed. "He saved me when no one else would. What I just did was the least I could do for him." Hermione smiled a little, but then frowned. Blaise seemed to know every question without needing to have it asked. "I didn't know she was hurting him. I knew she was doing something, but I thought he was okay with it." He cleared his throat "I mean I figured if it was something bad he would have told me. But because he never said anything, I didn't know he wasn't okay with what was going on."

Hermione nodded her head a little, as the other two people in the room were still left out of the loop. "Do you feel guilty for not knowing?" She asked him softly and then went on. "I only ask because, when I found out I felt so guilty. Like I should have known, like I should have seen it and I still kind of feel that way."

"Yes, I know what you mean and I do feel guilty for not knowing and not asking him about it." Blaise looked over at Harry and Ron with a small smile he asked. "Do you know what she wanted from him yet?" Both boys shook their heads. "I didn't think you could be that thick." He looked at Hermione. "Does he want to tell them; do you know?"

"He said to tell them whatever I know. No matter how embarrassing it may be. He wants to find out the truth about what's going on. So he's willing to share this, but I am telling you guys if anyone outside of this room finds out about what she did or you tease him about it, I will never speak to you again." She said it clearly, meaning every word. Once she knew everyone was going to keep quiet Hermione looked at Blaise for help.

"Well it's kind of hard to come out and say. So, let's try to do this with a little tact. Mrs. Speller was a 35 year old woman; with an 80 something year old husband. In other words, a gold digger with plenty of gold. She could buy any object she wanted no matter what it was. Money or material objects were not something she would need. So what could Draco have that the woman wanted?" Still blank stares on the other two's faces. "Ok, what couldn't an 80 year old person do or should I say do well?"

Finally, Harry got what Blaise was saying. But to be sure of it, he asked the question aloud. "Sex?" Both Hermione and Blaise nodded their heads.

"Blimey." Ron said in awe of the realization of what had been going on. It was easier to see why Draco had broken down and why Hermione would want to help him. Still there were many questions that needed to be asked. "So you're saying he let her rape him because he didn't want to fail Potions?" Ron finally set the ball rolling again.

"Yes, but there was more to it then that Ron. His damn pride had a lot to do with it and the fact he didn't think anyone would believe or help him." Hermione shifted in her seat. "I don't really know a lot about it, I've only known this was happening to him for about six days now. I do know he tried to leave so she couldn't hurt him anymore." Hermione felt anger rise in her gut. "And the bitch found something else to blackmail him with and then she hurt him really badly." At that moment, she hoped Vicky was still alive so she could kick her ass.

"What? He tried to leave and she used something else to blackmail him with?" Blaise asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes, from what I got she was going to lie and say he raped her. With his past, no one would really look into it and he would end up in jail. Then she took him into the woods and tortured him somehow. I don't really know how, he didn't say what she did to him; he just said she had tortured him in the woods." Hermione moved around feeling unsure of what to say next.

"Was that the day he came in with his clothes all frozen?" Harry asked

"Yes, that was the day." Hermione could see both of her friends' eyes fill with guilt for laughing at him, knowing now that he had just been tortured.

"So he never fell into the river?" Ron asked quietly

"No, I never fell into the river," Draco said as he leaned on his doorframe. "Nightmares." He said as if it answered every question being thought up. He walked into the room and gently pulled Hermione out of his chair and then he sat her in his lap, feeling most comfortable with her as close to him as possible.

"Can you talk about it or is it too soon?" Blaise asked softly not wanting to upset his friend anymore then could be helped.

"I'll do the best I can. But first I want to ask Potter something." Harry's head shot up as Draco said his name. "Snape once told me you have an Invisibility Cloak and a map that shows you where everyone is in the school is, is that true?" (Note: I have not read past book 4 so if Snape never knew what the map did in the book, I'm sorry. But for plot reasons he did know about it)

"Yes that's true" Harry answered, without hesitation. After finding out Draco had been raped, it was hard not to be completely forthcoming with information.

"Is one or two of those things missing?" Draco asked

"Well now that you mention it, that's why I came here. I was going through my stuff when I found my cloak missing." Harry stopped and nodded to himself as if confirming something. "I don't know how much help this will be in finding out what is going on, but three days ago, I was looking at the map in my dorm room. I wanted to find Hermione because I had a question for her and I thought she would still be on patrol in the dungeons when I noticed something strange in Mrs. Speller's office." Everyone looked at Harry giving him their utmost attention.

"She was there with her husband and all of the sudden her life dot got black and Mr. Speller's faded. It was still there but it was just a white dot. So I went down to her office to make sure everything was all right and when I got there, she was moving something big. I didn't see what it was, before I got caught by Flitwick." Harry leaned forward a little. "I left my map in her office, because Flitwick didn't really give me time to grab it." Harry leaned back on the sofa.

"That may be more help than you think Potter," Draco said softly. "That says she was using dark magic at that moment and that Mr. Speller lost his powers for that moment." Draco took this information in to think about it.

"How'd you know my cloak was missing?" Harry asked

"I didn't really know, I just had this feeling. Vicky was here three days ago. I don't know how she got in or even how long she had been in here, but she was wearing an Invisibility Cloak. I know she didn't have one of her own or she would have used it before then. But now we know she was in your dorm not too long ago." Draco said with a note of triumph in his voice.

"Hey, I just remembered something!" Ron said with a bit of excitement. "Seamus said he was missing some of his school uniforms yesterday."

"She could have taken them along with the cloak at the same time," Hermione added.

"Yeah, but why?" Blaise asked calmly. "I mean when I saw her body she was in her black dress with a necklace burned into her skin. So, why would she be stealing stuff form their dorm?" He looked a bit lost for words when his eyes took on a new shaded. "Draco do you still have that illusions necklaces your mom sent you?"

"No, I lost it about a week ago. Why?" Draco asked

"Because what if the necklace's burned into the woman skin was an illusions one? I mean they're meant to make you look like a different person and they cost so much money they're not easy to come by. So what if she took yours and then burned it into her husband's body, so he would look like her? That would explain the map thing too." Blaise said with a smile.

"True, but that would mean she is still walking around this school as someone else. This would explain why I saw her just last night, but here's a question for you. How can we prove any of this is even true?" Draco asked flatly.

There was no reply to the question. No one had an answer so they changed topics. "Are you ready to talk about it?" Blaise asked softly

"I'll do the best I can, I mean it's time I told you about it and maybe there something in there that can help us get her," Draco said as he pulled Hermione closer to him. She leaned against him feeling a bit odd, but not wanting to let go of him yet. When he stood her up, she felt disappointed. "I'll be back in a bit; I kind of need to work myself up to this a little more. Give me 20 minutes." He went into his room and shut the door.

"Zabini can I ask you something in private?" Hermione soft voice asked

"Um… sure." Blaise said as he stood up. Hermione led him into her room and shut the door. Blaise sat down on Hermione's bed, looking at her full of curiosity. "So what do you want to ask me?" He asked as Hermione joined him on the bed.

"Well you know Draco better than anyone right?" She was kind of nervous as she asked him this.

"Yes that what being a best friend means." Blaise leaned back on her bed.

"Well the thing is… When he gets upset he um…" She trailed off. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to be close to you right?" He asked, she nodded. "Have you slept with him?"

"NO, I mean we've kissed a lot. It's just I don't really know what to make of it and I thought maybe you could tell me?" She looked at him hopefully.

"O… K?" He looked around as if checking to see if they where alone. "Have you guys kissed only during moments when he was upset?" Blaise looked thoughtful.

"Yes. Whenever he gets upset, he'll kiss me. And I just want to understand why. I mean I don't want to get the wrong idea and end up hurting him or something." She turned slightly unsure if asking Blaise this was a smart thing to do.

"Hermione I think Draco kisses you to reassure himself that you're there to help him and not hurt him. He needs to feel close to someone and to make sure you can be that someone he kisses you. What I think you need to know is that it is alright to kiss him back." He sat up on the bed. "Am I right? That's what you needed to know? That it was ok to kiss him back."

Hermione took in everything he was saying. It all made perfect sense now. She smiled widely. "Yes that's what I needed to know." They both went to get up when Hermione grabbed Blaise's arm causing him to turn and look at her.

"Blaise I want to say I am sorry for hitting you. It's just I thought you knew and I was just so mad, I lost my temper." She smiled at him. He smiled at her taking her hand in his.

"Did I tell you what Draco did for me?" This was Blaise way of saying 'you're forgiven.'

"You said he saved you when no one else would." Hermione smiled and they sat back down.

"Yes he did. You see about a year or so ago I told some of my friends that I'm bisexual. Well it freaked some of them out, so they tried to freeze me out of their lives. Well one night I was invited to a party in some stranger's house with the two friends that weren't freezing me out. They don't go to this school by the way Jim and Cory go to a school down south. Anyway when I got there I saw some of my friends there." He held up his hands and did little quotations in the air. "They were all dancing, drinking and having a gay old time. In the far corner leaning ageist a wall, I saw Draco. He was staying way from everyone. But his eyes where fixed on the dance floor. I walked over to him to find out if he was going to freeze me out too…."

**Flashback**

"Hey, Malfoy" Blaise called out to the blond boy hiding in the shadows. Draco's cold gray eyes fell on him only for a second.

"Hey," he said simply looking back out into the crowed of people.

"Why are you hiding out mate?" Blaise stood next to him, waiting too see what the other man would do.

"Something bad is coming, I can feel it." His eyes scanned the floor as if he were looking for the thing that was bad. Blaise raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what's a coming?' but decide not to voice the question.

"So um, Malfoy I wanted to ask you something." Blaise felt his stomach turn as if he was about to find out if he was dying or something.

"No Blaise, I don't care if you sleep with man or woman. It's none of my concern, but I think you should leave this party." Draco only glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why?" Blaise asked as he got to his feet.

"The feeling something bad was going to happen got stronger when you walked into the room. For your own safety you should leave." Draco voice was firm as he spoke. Blaise however felt kind of angry.

"Man, if you didn't want to talk to me because I am bi that's one thing, but to try and scare me off is another." He stormed away from the blond.

**End flashback**

"I spent the next three hours foaming over what had happened and I did seem to realize there was something strange going on around me, but Draco did and he watched me making sure I was safe. Well, this guy I didn't know came up to me and said I had gotten an owl. He then told me to follow him, so I did. He took me down the hall to a small room. Once I stepped inside I was attacked by two other guys." Blaise moved closer to Hermione. "They were out for blood and someone on the dance floor had told them I was bi. So they put me for their sick little game…"

**Flashback**

Blaise was on the floor trying to get to his feet so he could fight back, but one of the men would kick him in the chest as another stamped on his head. The air was thick with the smell of booze and blood. He could hear his captor laughing at him. "Let's cut his dick off and shove it up his ass." He heard one say.

"Would you like that, you puff?" Another one asked and then someone spit on him. Just then the door burst open, something was thrown into the room and thick smoke began to fill the room. Blaise felt his skin start to burn and he could hear the men that were laughing screaming in pain. Just then, two strong hands pulled him off the floor and out of the room he had been held captive in. He was pulled down the hall and out of the building. Someone shoved him into the back of a car and yelled, "Go now!" Blaise knew that voice, it was Draco Malfoy. "Here mate drink this it will make the burning stop." Blaise took a deep breath drinking the potion down. He looked over at Draco as the car took off into the night sky. The one-way glass window was up as Draco sat back on the seats of the limo.

"You saved me?" He whispered softly.

Draco only nodded as he leaned back in his seat. "You want me to have the driver take you home?" Draco asked calmly

"Um… Not really." Blaise look at the floor of the car. "If it's alright I would like to hang out with you for a while." He felt needy and scared as if Draco would say no. Draco only hit a button next to him.

"Colin just drive around until I tell you otherwise." He let go of the button opening a cooler next to him. "Want a drink?" He asked as he pulled something out for himself.

"No thanks mate, I just want to sit here for a bit." Draco nodded at his friend. Blaise felt kind of odd. He wanted to hold his friend and kiss him and he knew Draco was not thinking the same thing.

"What's on your mind Blaise you've been staring at me for the past hour." Draco said bring Blaise out of his daze.

"I um… I'm sorry I don't want to freak you out or anything." Blaise looked out the side window into the night.

"You won't freak me out, so go on tell me why you were staring at me." The blond boy leaned forward in his seat. Blaise looked at his friend as if trying to read him, but all and all he gave up.

"Well I kind of feel like the damsel in distress and you're the hero on the white horse. I know that's weird, but I mean you did just save me. Part of me wants to just wants to say thanks and be a man about it and another part of me wants to hug and kiss you like the girl gets to at the end of the story." Blaise look down at the floor as he saw something in Draco eyes. "I live just outside of London; you can drop me off anywhere." Blaise felt Draco's hand touch his cheek.

"Do you really want me to kiss you?" He made Blaise look at him. "I mean how much would it mean to you if I did? Like 1 to 10, 10 being with all your bisexual heart." This was not what Blaise was expecting to hear from the other man. He stared into Draco's cold gray eyes feeling unsure of what to make of it.

"A 9," he whispered softly "Are you maybe a little bit bi?" Blaise asked hopefully.

"No I don't believe I am. I never really thought about it." Draco moved to sit next to his friend. "But because you're my friend and it means that much to you. I am willing to let you hold me and kiss me." He raised an eyebrow. "But only this one time okay? This is only between us and all that crap." Blaise nodded and smiled at how lucky he was to have a friend as understanding as Draco. Blaise moved over to cuddle up to his friend. As he leaned on Draco chest, he could hear Draco taking a deep breath. He felt Draco's hand under his chin, making him look up as he did, he felt Draco lips press against his softly. It only lasted five seconds, but in Blaise's head, it lasted an hour. He held onto his friend for hours. It was around 4:30 a.m. when Draco drop Blaise off at his house. As the car took off into the night sky Blaise felt safe and happy for the first time since he had told his friends he was bi. He knew then at if he could ever do anything to help Draco Malfoy like jump in front of the killing case, he would.

'Wow, my first kiss with a guy and it has got to be one of the hottest ones I know!'

**Flashback end**

Hermione looked at Blaise for a long moment and then smiled. That was his way of telling her he trusted her with one of his biggest secrets. She smiled wider and kissed him on the lips hard.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were and your right Draco is a hottie." They both laughed and left Hermione's room, joining Harry, Ron and Draco in the Common Room.

"Sorry we took so long." Hermione said as she walked over to Draco and sat in his lap. He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Making friends were you?" Draco asked them both.

"Yeah I was just telling her about the time you saved me." He smiled and Draco nodded.

"It wasn't as amazing as he made it out to be." Draco said running his hand down up her spine. Hermione giggled and winked at Blaise.

"I figured he made you sound like a man on a white horse." She said, kissing his cheek.


	16. Blaise is the man!

Chapter 16

Draco moved so Hermione was as close as she could be. He was not sure he was ready for this, but it was time to talk about it. It was time to tell someone what was going on in his head. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "When did it first start Draco?" She asked breaking the ice that was holding everyone back. Draco couldn't help the shiver that ran throw his body as he remembered when it had started.

"It started in our very first Potions class of this year," he said softly. He could see the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

"Can you tell us how?" Harry asked in a voice Draco could barely hear. Draco took his time finding the right way to say what he was feeling.

"In class when we we're finding out who our partners were, I could feel someone staring at me. When I looked up, I saw it was her but at the time I didn't think much of it. I just acted as if I didn't notice it. Later when Hermione and I were looking through our books, I felt her eyes on me again. That time she was openly staring at me." Draco squeezed his eyes shut. "Then when class was dismissed, she came up to me and whispered something in my ear. Then she smacked my ass and left. I thought she was just being flirtatious, but I found out later after lunch that was not it."

"What did she say to you mate, do you remember?" Blaise asked with a look of curiosity. Draco blushed slightly.

"I remember, but I don't think it would be any help to us for me to repeat it." Draco said trying to keep himself from saying 'I don't want to embarrass you Blaise.'

"You could be wrong Draco, please tell us." Hermione said softly.

Ok, but I am telling you it won't help us." Draco looked around to see everyone waiting for him to go on. Draco took in a deep breath. "She said, 'Mr. Zabini may not be man enough, but you are.'" Blaise face turned a deep shade of red, as the trio all tried to suppress a laugh. Draco decided to help his friend out and went on with his story.

"I left lunch early because she was staring at me again. It was creeping me out. Well she must have followed me because she jumped me in an empty hallway." Draco moved, feeling a little bit dirty.

"What did she do?" Ron asked. The boy looked like he was watching a good play.

"She threw me against the wall, felt me up and kissed me. Then she told me after I was done patrolling that night to…" Draco was forcing it out of him, but it was getting harder. "To go to her office and it was not a request." He felt Hermione hug him as he tried to hold it together.

"Do you want to stop?" She whispered in his ear, Draco shook his head no, he had to get it all out, or he never would and the pain would kill him.

"When I got to her office, she was half naked. First, she asked me if I would sleep with her. I said no because I didn't want to take the chance of being thrown out of school and there was the fact that she was married. It was after that she got mad." Draco could feel Hermione's hand running through his hair.

"That's when she started in on the blackmail?" Draco sighed, taking in a deep breath and nodding at Blaise.

"She had me boxed in and I didn't see away out, so I gave in to her. And that's how it was right up until Hermione found out about it. She never said anything to me other then 'take off your pants' and 'get out, I'll see you tomorrow night.'" Draco looked down losing the will to speak.

"The night I overheard, she came to your room. Was that the first time?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I had always gone to her office or the Potions classroom for our meetings. Plus she always left me alone after one meeting in a day." Draco half whispered, it was getting harder to talk about it.

"That's why you were begging her to leave you alone? You had already met with her and didn't want to do it again?" Hermione asked softly Draco nodded his head and then, taking a shaky breathe he went on.

"I felt so dirty and the thought of…. It was just too much." He could feel everyone looking at him and it was making him sick. He didn't think he could go on when he felt Hermione hugging him.

"It's okay Draco take your time." He held on to her as if she was his life support. It was then Blaise got out of his seat and half yelled.

"I GOT IT! I KNOW WHY SHE DID IT!" Everyone looked at him in total shock. He smiled and walked over to his friend.

"You tried to leave her right?" He was leaning down to look Draco in the face.

"Yes, I tried to leave her like five days ago." Blaise had the biggest smile on his face.

"Tell us about that; tell us what she said to you." Draco looked at Blaise as if trying to find what he knew.

"I was at Hogsmeade when she found me and dragged me into an alleyway. She wanted to… Well I had decided nothing was worth the shit she was putting me through, so I told her I was going to drop out of school and take the N.E.W.T at home. I said wanted to leave and she shoved her wand in my side…." He trailed off as if not knowing what to say next.

"Then she said she turn you in for rape and that no one would help prove you didn't do it chase of your past or something like that?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. Then she told me I had a chose I could meet her in the woods or I could go to jail for raping her." Draco looked pissed. "There was no way in hell I was going to go to jail for that!"

"Then she hurt you? Threatened you and took advantage of you?" Blaise asked looking his friend in the face. It was like Blaise could see the scene as it had happened.

"Yes," Draco whispered

"She was scared," Blaise stood up started he walked to the fireplace and turned to look at everyone. "She was scared you were going to turn her in. She probably thought if you confessed, she would go to jail. So she had to find away to keep you under her control. So she hurt you and made sure you were scared of her. It was all because she was running scared. She must have figured out Hermione knew, that's why she kept sending you on wild goose chases. She knew her little game was coming to an end. Everything was falling apart and the night Mr. Speller showed up something happened." Everyone was watching Blaise, waiting to see what the boy said next.

"Mr. Speller must have found out somehow about what she was doing. That's why Vicky killed him. Harry, you saw it happening on your map and the thing she was moving was his body. Do you see?" Blaise asked the group.

"Yeah, that almost works, but she stole from our dorm before the murder. So she must have been planning to kill Mr. Speller before then." Ron piped up.

"No I don't think that she planed to kill Mr. Speller. I think she was going to kidnap my friend here and use the clothes to make it look like a Gryffindor killed him or something like that. She would sneak Draco out of the school with the cloak. I am quite sure that was her plan." Everyone gasped at what the tall black haired boy was saying. It did all seem to fit together quite nicely.

"But how do we prove any of this?" Draco asked

"Bait." Blaise smiled giving Draco a look that sent shiver down his spine.

"What kind of bait?" Harry asked

"The one thing she can't resist." The smile on his face got bigger. "Draco." The room got silent as he said this. It was true Draco was good bait to lure the monster out of the cave, but he was scared. "First we make a plan to get her, get all the stuff we need and then bait her out. It will be hard for she could be anywhere. And without your map, there's no way of knowing where she is. So Harry before he goes on, you better get that map back. Until then Draco cannot be left alone. We'll have to take shifts, two of us at a time. That way she doesn't get you before we can get her." Draco had to hand it to his friend, he knew how to get people when he wanted to.

"Can you do it Draco?" He heard Hermione ask him.

"Yes I can do it." Draco whispered.

"Well, Ron and I will get the map. Until then Hermione, you stay here with Blaise and Draco. Once we have it we'll come back here." With that, the two boys left the room.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to have Hermione/Draco/Blaise action! You have been warned!**


	17. Tea for three

**Chapter 17**

Draco sat on the sofa in the Common Room as Hermione and Blaise played a card game together. They had asked if he wanted to play, but he had said no. As he watched them play something Hermione called 'Hearts' Draco mind wandered. He wanted to know what his little witch and his best friend had done together. They seemed very friendly for two people that just became friends.

"What did you guys talk about while I was in my room?" Draco asked as he slid off the sofa to sit with them on the floor.

"We already told you Draco, I told her about the time you saved me," Blaise said as he put down an 8 of hearts.

"Okay, what did you do after that?" Draco asked as he moved closer to Hermione.

"We came out here… Draco is something bothering you?" Hermione asked softly as she put down her card. When Draco wrinkled up his noise as if he smelled something bad, Hermione looked over at Blaise with a small smile. "Why don't we play a different game to pass the time until Harry and Ron get back hmm?" She placed a hand on Draco's back to make him feel more comfortable.

"What kind of game do you have in mind?" Blaise asked as he got off the floor and sat on a chair. Draco got off the floor taking Hermione with him and sitting on the sofa. Draco noticed a look of jealousy in Blaise's eyes. At first, he thought it was because Hermione was so close to him and Blaise wanted her to be close to him, but then he got an odd feeling it wasn't that at all.

"I don't know something we would all enjoy of course." She looked off into space. Draco had her close to him on the left that way Vicky couldn't get close to him. Then again, his right side was wide open for Vicky attacks.

"Hay Blaise would you come sit over here? I feel as if I am open to attack on my right and if you sit there maybe that feeling would go away." Draco said as Hermione pulled blankets around them along with some pillows. Blaise gave Draco a big smile and moved to sit close to him on the right. Hermione handed him some pillows and put the blanket around him as well.

"How about we play around of Truth or Dare? Or maybe we could just talk about whatever is on our minds." Hermione suggested as she used her wand to light a fire, bring the coffee table closer and summon some hot cocoa. As the three of them got comfortable on the sofa, they agreed to a round or two of Truth or Dare to get the conversation moving.

"Ok, Blaise truth or dare?" Hermione asked. Blaise leaned back against the sofa running a hand though his hair.

"Truth." He smiled as Hermione sipped her cocoa.

"What was the best kiss you ever had?" Blaise felt his cheeks heat up, as she smiled at him over her cup. Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at his friend.

"I um… I guess it was that time I kissed… Ok what best kiss with a girl or a guy or overall?" It was a cheap shot to buy him sometime.

"Overall Blaise" Hermione half giggled.

"Why Blaise are you trying to buy some time?" Draco asked with that cheeky grin of his.

"No… The best kiss I ever had over all was with you!" He blurted out and then turned bright pink. Draco just smiled and laughed lightly.

"That is everyone's best kiss." He was joking of course and it made it easier for Blaise to relax after that.

"Okay Draco truth or dare?" Blaise asked as he gained control over the color in his face. Draco answer was just as well composed as Blaise's. There were lots of ums, hums and ahs. In the end he end up saying he couldn't pick but he could tell them his worst kiss. After a moment, the other two agreed to this.

"It was last year; you might remember this one Blaise. I was meeting Pansy in the hotel in town and as I was walking to it someone grabbed me and dragged me into the always. It turned out to be Hula Stinger and she just started kissing me. But it was more like she was licking my face along with biting it. It was just bad." They all started laughing.

"I remember that! She bit your upper lip so hard it drew blood and then it turned out later someone had slipped her a lust potion meant for the mating of dogs!" The room was filled with laughter.

"I know who slipped it to her!" Hermione giggled, Blaise and Draco look at her with existent. "It was me! I did it!" Their eyes widened.

"No way really?" Draco asked

"Yap, she was in my face about what a girl she was and how I needed to get out of books and into man. So I had the lust position for Hagrid's dog Fang because he asked me to make it for him. He was really busy and didn't have the time and he wanted to breed Fang with some other dog, but Fang wasn't acting like he was into the idea….That's another story, but anyways when she turned her back on me I put some of it in her drink." They were all in hysterics now.

"Wow, they so put you in the wrong house!" Blaise laughed out this little story broke the ice for the three of them and they began to talk it up about all kind of things. When they landed on the topic of something that they really wanted to see or thing that turned them on things began to turn in a whole new direction.

"I think seeing two guys kiss would be kind of hot," Hermione said with an evil smile. Draco looked at her as if trying to read her mind, but eventually gave up.

"You want to see two guys kiss now?" He asked as Blaise leaned over his shoulder to grin at her as if saying oh goody!

"Yeah let's see it boys!" Draco gave uneasy look that said he wasn't into this idea. "If you two kiss I will do something you think is hot." This changed his tune as he turned to Blaise.

"Pucker up Blaise old boy because she just said the magic words." There was some laughter, but it soon died down when Draco locket lips with Blaise. It was a deeply passionate kiss that sent shiver up Blaise spine. When Draco moved back, he turned to Hermione with a grin. "So what do you think we should ask to see Blaise?"

"How about a strip show?" Blaise suggested, Draco nodded and look at Hermione.

"Strip show please." Draco said with a smile, Blaise was grinning from ear to ear. Not only did he just get another kiss for a total hottie, now he was getting a strip show too. Hermione laughed as she used her wand to get some music to dance to. Now Hermione wasn't the kind of girl to take it off, but she was in a room with two boys she wouldn't mind spend a night with. Her little strip show didn't reveal anything other then her belly and a lot of leg, and just a little bit of cleavage, so when she stopped she wasn't surprised to hear a bit of protest from the boys.

"Sorry boys, but I am not showing you anything you are not showing me." She should have found a different way to state that, because the next thing she knew they were taking off their shirts and pants. They sat in their boxers and stared at her. She blushed, but removed her shirt and skirt. "Happy now?" She asked as she climbed black under the blanket.

"I'd be happier if we played some kind of game with no clothes." Draco said with a light laugh, Blaise joined in.

"That would be fun." He added. Hermione decide to press her luck a little more.

"Well we can't play out here; let's go into a bedroom, yours or mine Draco?" She felt brave and scared at the same time. She had never been with one man and now she was suggesting being with two. It didn't help both of the boys had got up, Draco had picked her up and Blaise had opened Draco's bedroom door. When she was put on the bed, the doors locked and the boys were getting on with her; she realized just what she had done.

It was Draco that started to kiss her first, his hand traveling all over her open skin. When he pulled back, Hermione whimpered in protest only to find Blaise's lips had replaced Draco's. When she felt four hands on her skin, she trembled slightly. Someone was taking off her bra, the other her underpants. When she opened her eye she was grant the sight of two naked boys with very hard manhoods. Draco's mouth captured one of her breasts as Blaise's took hold of the other one.

She moaned loudly running her hands down their bare chests. As she looked over their bodies, she realized Blaise was going to want to touch Draco the same way he was touching her. He was also going to want Draco to do him that same favor. Hermione lifted there heads. She took Draco hand and put it on Blaise's body. She then took Blaise's hand on Draco's body.

"No fair, you're giving me all the attention. You need to play with each other too." They smiled Draco let his right hand slide down to Blaise's manhood as his left went to Hermione's womanhood and played lightly with the curls of hair.

Blaise moved over to take Draco's manhood in his mouth while his hands played with Hermione's breasts. Draco moaned before sucking on Hermione's neck.

Hermione put her hand on Blaise manhood with Draco's and jacked him off, while her other hand played with Draco's hair. She moaned loudly as Draco fingers sunk into her innermost self. Draco pulled back having Blaise stop his assault on his cock. They seemed to be whispering to each other. Hermione felt Blaise laying her back as Draco moved down in-between her legs. She moaned when his tongue shot out licking her pussy. Blaise's tongue soon joined Draco's. Their fingers and tongues sent wild shivers down her spine. When she came, they sat up and smiled at her. They were still hard.

She was about to say she had never been with a man when Draco spoke softly. "This is a first of something for all of us am I right?" Hermione and Blaise nodded. "Then does anyone want to stop here?" Blaise shook his head, as did Hermione. Draco nodded, it was clear to him who wanted to do what. Draco first moved Hermione back on the bed sliding in between her legs and sliding himself within her.

Blaise used this time too lube up his manhood and soon he too was deep with in someone. The room was filled with moans and cries of pleasure. Three hot bodies were moving against each other screaming out of pleasure and pain. Hermione cried out in excitement first, soon followed by both the boys. The three climbed under the covers, Draco still in the middle and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. A mind for potions

A/N: Thank you to anyone that did or tried to beta my story. I am still looking for someone to help out the beta I have. There are still 18 un beta chapters of my stories. So if you want to help out let me know.

Chapter 18

Draco was with Harry and Ron, it was their turn to keep him safe. They had gotten the map back and had switched off with Blaise and Hermione, who had went to find the woman from hell. Draco wasn't really sure what had happened yesterday that had made him so open to a threesome. Nor did Hermione or Blaise for that matter, it was odd to say the least.

Draco had never been into the idea of sleeping with a man. Even now as he sat with Harry and Ron, Draco couldn't see himself with a man. Unless it was Blaise, for some reason. Draco decided it was because Blaise made him feel safe in away he really need and so did Hermione. He couldn't speak for the other two, but that must have been why he agreed to a threesome.

Ron seemed to have found something because he shouted out "Hey, look at this." Draco turned to see the red haired boy had found a secret passageway. Ron had pulled on a button that made a soft 'pop' and then he walked right though the wall. Draco just stared at it for a while.

"So that's how she got in here!" He shouted as the room filled with a cool breeze. Just then, Hermione and Blaise came though the door.

"We found her, she been hiding in a passageway. Blaise took the map, looked and determined he had been right about her trying to kidnap you." Draco felt his stomach tighten. That really wasn't something he wanted to know.

"Then let's get her now. As soon as we prove she is alive and that she killed Mr. Speller the better." Harry said. Their plan was made quickly, because the passageway Ron had found was part of the one she was hiding in. At first, Draco wondered why she had been hiding out instead of walking around as Mr. Speller somewhere. It didn't take long for him to come to the realization that she had still planned to kidnap him.

Blaise and Ron ran off to find the headmaster and bring the old hag to where Vicky was hiding while telling her how she had killed Mr. Speller. Everyone had agreed to lie about why she had done it on Draco's behalf. Draco just hoped it wouldn't be looked into after this or someone was bone to find out the true.

Now as Draco walked down the path alone, he felt a chill run up his spine. Harry was following him not to far back. As Hermione went though another path to block Vicky off if she tried to run. So now, all Draco had to do is walk to the place she was hiding and hope the bitch tried to kidnap him. As he rounded a corner, he saw ropes on the floor, along with his necklace and some Gryffindor school robes.

'Is she here? Or farther down?' Draco thought as he looked around for any sign that she might be hiding nearby. Ever so slowly, he walked by without looking back. It was hard, but he had to give her the chance to kidnap him. When he felt the hit of a body bind, he knew she was there. In the next moment, a cloak was thrown over his head.

"You're mine now baby." He heard her whisper as an old man came to stand in front of him. There was no mistaking the lustful look in the old man's eyes. They were Vicky's eyes there was no doubt about it. As he forced himself to look past her, he could see the outline of four people down the hall.

"Vicky, why did you kill your husband?" He asked from under the cloak, he didn't know why but he hoped one of the four people down the hall was the headmistress herself.

"That old rotten fool thought he could divorce me!" She began to laugh, but it didn't last long when Harry came out of nowhere with his wand pointed at her.

"Well you'll have no need for his money where you'll be going." Harry snapped.

"You foolish boy do you really think you can beat me?"

"Well if he can't maybe I can." Came the voice of the headmistress herself. Vicky made a grab for Draco, but Blaise was faster than her. He now stood between her and her toy. Her wand was pointed right in the boys' faces.

"Get out of my way you, I will kill him!" She screamed and everyone moved aside. Vicky however couldn't leave without her toy, so when she turned to grab his hand, she was taken off guard by Blaise's fist in her face. It sent the woman sprawling to the floor. As she went down Harry bound her with a quick spell. It was over this time it was really over.

Later when the group sat in the Common Room. Draco was surprised to find out the headmistress was sorry for accusing him of murder. And from that point on, things just got better and better for him as he did in fact get the highest grade in Potion class the second semester and this time, there was no question about why he got it. Everyone knew it was because Draco Malfoy had a brilliant mind for potions. He also is the best Potions Master Hogwarts has ever had. Of course, he still gets together with his lovers whenever he has the time.

THE END


	19. New story?

**A/N: For all you Teachers Pet fans I am doing a story like this one called My Doll Draco. **

**peace out and I hope you read it.**


End file.
